nemuri no uta
by KizuPL
Summary: This kid... He's so lucky... he doesn't even now, but still... He's lucky to have someone sing him a lullaby...


By: **KizuPL **

**A/N:** Well... It's something that came into my head while I was watching TV... I thought that it'll be good for a story. It's a short one-shot. And it has a short poem-lullaby inside - mine... Anyway... Enjoy.

**Important (but not so very....):** As usual: I'm not very good in writing in English, but I hope you will understand my story. If I made any mistakes please don't blame me too much. Please review, I would be very happy even if it would be an abuse. 

**Warning:** Hmm... Bad spelling and... I'm not sure if something more.... Just to be sure.... PG-13 (I suck at this 'rating' thing...)

**Disclaimer** Now I'm really starting to hate this thing... Well... I don't own Naruto.But I own a poem-lullaby

**Summary:** This kid... He's so lucky... he doesn't even now, but still... He's lucky to have someone sing him a lullaby...

_song_

**nemuri no uta** (1)

"Naruto no niichan!" I turn my head and see Konohamaru, not that it's a surprise.... "You promised that you'll teach me some cool move!" I cringed. I totally forgot about it...

"I'm sorry Konohamaru, but I can't do it now." I smiled sheepishly and scratched back of my head. He frowned and looked at me.

"Why????" He whined. I smiled and patted his head.

"Today I have my test for an ANBU captain, you forgot?" He blushed a little and murmured apology. I smiled and ruffed his hair "Well, don't worry about it chibi. I'll do it later." I said turning away and waving my hand to him "See you later kiddo." I knew it'll make him angry...

"I'm not a kid, you know?! My mom stopped singing me lullaby long time ago!!!" Those word made my heart sting painfully and quickly I disappeared in cloud of smoke to the place where the exam take place. I looked at the direction where the kid was and I sadly smiled.

This kid... He's so lucky... he doesn't even now, but still... He's lucky to have someone sing him a lullaby... I remember that when I was small, no one was there to sing me a lullaby, even the shortest one... Hell, at first I didn't even know what is a lullaby...

I remember that long time ago, when I was outside my house after one of those 'caretakers' of mine threw me out from my house -literally- and I had no place to go but streets... It was then that I overhead few kids arguing about whose mom sings the best lullaby. I was curious about it and stepped out of the shadows and I asked what is this lullaby thing. They looked at me and started laughing. I didn't understand it then, so I ran away.

Later at night I was still wandering through Konoha and I stopped under a big house and open window. I heard some voices and I carefully looked inside. There was a little kid about my age with spiky dark hair in bed and a women sitting on the chair. I was wondering what were they doing until I heard boy calling 'Mommy I wanna a lullaby!' That made me cautious and I looked more attentively. The woman smiled softly and started sing. I didn't heard the words, but the tone made my heart ache and throb. And I ran away. Again.

Then I knew what a lullaby was and it hurt me so much, because I knew that I'll have no one to sing it to me. One year later I made my own lullaby. _And now sleep, _A short one. _now sleep_ Always when I wanted to cry _And forget about it._ I sang it _What you've seen, _and it helped me a little bit _what you've heard,_ and lulled me into sleep... _what you've survived_

I sang it when I was sad, _And... And pretend that,_ angry, _that it's a dream,_ miserable..._ that it never happened_ When I felt that my happy attitude slip... _So will be better _And when I wanted to give myself a courage..._And now sleep, now sleep..._

Heh, I still do so.

I hope... I really hope that... Someday I'll sing it to my kids...

_And now sleep, now sleep  
And forget about it.  
What you've seen, what you've heard, what you've survived  
And... And pretend that, that it's a dream, that it never happened  
So will be better  
And now sleep, now sleep..._

-------

(1) nemuri no uta: I'm 99 sure that it means lullaby, but I can mistake....

Like I said - short.

And...? How did you like it? Please review!


End file.
